Resigned
by Mary chan21
Summary: Haizaki guarda más que amargos recuerdos de Teiko. A veces juegan a ser dulces, para después recordarle que el agrio jamás puede ser confundido con algo así...[NijiHai]


_Hey~ casi a punto de acabar el día -por lo menos aquí- recuerdo el aniversario de Haizaki. Espero que no se me haya pasado nada, pero ahora que debo hacer aclaraciones siento que enredé cada cosa... en fin, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ 3

* * *

Cada vez que venía a la práctica era como sufrir otra derrota, una inexplicablemente frustrante además, que no comprendía en absoluto, por causa del mismo mocoso pelirrojo. En serio, Haizaki estaba más que harto de su rostro, de su supuesta expresión inteligente, de esas exasperantes sonrisitas leves que le dedicaba al capitán de la tortura diaria… aunque bueno, en su caso no era diaria precisamente, pero al menos cuando asistía prefería poder tener la tranquilidad de no ver tanto cinismo en un rostro como el de Akashi.

En realidad, ni siquiera tenía muy claro si era cinismo o no, pero Akashi no le agradaba para nada. Cualquiera fuera la impresión que tuviera de él, al menos comprendía que no era ninguna buena, menos cuando jugaba a ser el consentido de Nijimura. Joder, ¡de seguro el favorito no aguantaría ninguna de las patadas fatales!

— ¡Oi, Haizaki! Te dije que no quería volver a verte ninguna perforación en la oreja, ¿verdad? —Escuchó el regaño del pelinegro del infierno, y casi inconscientemente volteó, para encontrarle con su típica cara de pato gruñón. Aunque por supuesto, ni demente como estaba iba a comentar eso, tampoco era un suicida cualquiera. Pero como se trataba de su capitán, quien las únicas veces que le ponía atención era cuando hacía algo malo, se empeñó en dedicarle su más malintencionada sonrisita de burla.

— ¿Y qué? Ese chico nuevo, el rubio… también tiene, ¿cierto? —Replicó, fingiendo un desinterés que en definitiva no le pertenecía. Siendo sincero, prefería mil veces ver a Nijimura gruñendo y amenazando tras él antes que verle prestando tanta atención al chiquillo de la mirada fija. ¿Qué importaban un par de golpes si al menos no estaba con ese enano? Ja.

—Él viene a los entrenamientos —Repuso también, frunciendo más su ceño. Y su boca. Condenada boca, ¡vaya labios más ridículos tenía! Por eso le encantaban…— ¿Qué tanto miras?

Mierda.

—Nada, ¿ahora te pones paranoico? —Resopló abochornado, aunque rodando los ojos para disimularlo— Y hasta más pesado, tener un jodido piercing no va a hacer que juegue mal

—Sabes que ese no es el punto —Que frunciera el ceño de esa manera debía ser un nuevo récord, un récord tal que Haizaki decidió anotar este día en sus memorias. Tal vez no sólo por eso en sí, sino por la paliza histórica que se llevó cuando se atrevió a comentarle que pensaba tatuarse una serpiente por toda la espalda para antes de la próxima primavera.

Quién iría a decir que en lugar de serpientes iba a acabar teniendo gusanos, y en su cabeza, ja.

* * *

De haber sabido que esa sería una de las últimas veces que dispondría del tiempo de su capitán sólo para él la habría aprovechado más, aunque fuese sólo para conseguir golpes de los que el resto del equipo se burlaba a sus espaldas. Pese a cuánto les intimidaba de frente, no hallaban nada mejor que fastidiarle cuando no miraba. Al menos la generación de los raritos mostraba su molestia dándole la cara. Pero había cierto milagro –que por entonces no era milagro- en específico al que no le importaba si fuese a la cara o no, si fuese fastidio o sólo indiferencia, simplemente no toleraba: porque él tenía gran parte de la responsabilidad de que Nijimura no viniese a joderle el día como antes. Él era el culpable de que lo anterior hubiese sido uno de sus últimos momentos a solas con Nijimura, y detestaba a ambos por eso. A uno por ser una opción más atractiva para su malhumorado capitán, al otro por permitirle serlo.

Y él, él mismo no sentía que tenía gran culpa de nada. Pero en ocasiones sentía que debía reconocer tenerla toda de golpe.

Akashi era un desgraciado. Pero si eso era ése, ¿en qué se había convertido él mismo? Antes de darse cuenta, ni siquiera su típica agresividad parecía seguir siendo _suya_. Se había vuelto un desconocido para su propia persona, más que nada porque sentía haber perdido la energía o algo similar. Se encontraba desganado, no tenía demasiada motivación para hacer nada… daba igual cuántas veces le hiciera morder el polvo a Kise, de seguro el señor prodigio de Akashi también conseguía todo lo que se proponía. También consiguió lo que Haizaki se propuso, antes que él y con menor esfuerzo según veía. Por eso no tenía ganas de hacer más que ceder a cualquier jodido impulso, a ver si así se reavivaba un poco.

No funcionó. Nada funcionó pero no por ello regresó con el rabo entre las piernas buscando atención de Nijimura. Nunca se arrepintió por ello, habría sido todavía menos _él_ , pero vaya que le incomodó que éste se retirara por la salud de su padre. Le incomodó enterarse tarde, le fastidió no atreverse a darle siquiera unas palabras de apoyo, que tal vez el otro ni valorara pero que al menos estarían mejor con él que en su garganta, congestionada de confesiones jamás pronunciadas.

Y sólo por no reconocerlo –o para hacer como si ya estuviese superado- no fue por Shuuzo para una despedida más sutil que la que dijeron algunos del club. Quizá por no merecerlo, quizá por no permitirse tener lo que su corazón necesitaba. Cierto que seguiría viéndole –si iba al entrenamiento, cosa que no planeaba hacer más por orgullo que otra cosa. Alguien con su grado de orgullo no merecía mucho, menos para verle sólo en prácticas o como reserva, eso le parecía mucho menos que suficiente para ese imbécil, aunque tuviese razón en abandonar.

Siempre fue más fácil desquitarse con otros que con él mismo.

Pero, ¿con quién iría a desquitarse ahora?

Nada saciaba su frustración personal, no por pensar que el pelinegro más que retirarse lamentando no poder seguir, parecía irse pensando que no estaba bien continuar allí. Y Haizaki no creía en lo siguiente, pero juraba que se marchaba de su posición también por pensar que no estaba al nivel: no sólo por desconcentrarse con la enfermedad de su padre, sino que también por ni entender qué diablos hacía en ese lugar, cuidando a un montón de críos con cuasi poderes sobrenaturales –prodigios, la misma cosa- y actuando como si éstos debiesen respetarle porque sí. Shougo estaba seguro, era más que consciente, de que Nijimura era digno de admiración por algo más que su brutalidad y por soportar quebraderos de cabeza con la pandilla paranormal. El problema era que el mismo Shuuzo parecía haberse fijado límites en su capacidad, haber decidido que nada fue suficiente para mantenerse en el equipo.

Haizaki odiaba con toda su alma pensar así. Detestaba profundamente pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, o tener esa especie de empatía espontánea, que se obligaba a dejar marchar, dejar marchar como a Nijimura; con resignación, impotencia y fastidio. Pero más allá de eso, de frustrarse porque el otro no entendiera como él lo hacía…o mejor, y que lo demostrara- detestaba que Akashi fuese la "mejor opción" que creía como capitán en su reemplazo.

Ceder el puesto a alguien que sólo ve la victoria estaba bien, el lema era asegurarla. Pero lo sentía mil veces peor que con cualquiera. Haizaki en serio quiso dar su opinión sobre el jodido equipo de una vez, mas no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de rechazar a Akashi sin que se le censurara de por vida. Y bien sabía que muchos tenían ganas de que lo vetaran de allí, claro que sí. En serio, ¿no pudo ser otro el escogido? No habría querido ni de broma que lo eligieran a él mismo, pero ¿por qué no Midorima? ¿Porque se dejaba mandar mucho por el nuevo capitán? ¿Por qué no Aomine? ¿Por ser un maldito necesitado de motivación e incentivos? ¿Por qué no Kuroko? Se habría reído de ese pollito dirigiéndoles, pero casi lo prefería. Kise quedaba descartado por no ser tomado en serio, y Murasakibara ni siquiera accedería. Pero su situación era injusta. Soportar a ese enano, que parecía ir perdiendo de a poco los sentimientos y no conocía la derrota, ponía el ambiente tenso. Y no sólo tenso, era algo más que incómodo aunque menos que desagradable. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, concerniente a su nuevo capitán y al resto de los raritos. Pero todavía quería permanecer en el equipo, aunque fuese sólo para decírselo con la mirada a Nijimura, cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, junto con una sonrisita fastidiosa. Seguía sin ir a las prácticas para ahorrarse la incomodidad de ver a Seijuro, así que no había vuelto a ver jugar a Shuuzo, pese a que éste continuaba yendo, aun sin permanecer en su antigua posición.

Por eso la noticia le dejó en shock.

— ¿Irme? —Repitió incrédulo. Sabía que Akashi no jugaba con estos temas, pero aun así preguntó—: ¿Es broma? Kise no ha logrado ganarme ni una vez, ¿por qué diablos me echas?

—No te estoy echando. Es una simple sugerencia. De seguro te irás por tu cuenta —Sentenció, sin quitarle esa mirada desesperante de absoluta convicción. ¿Quién se creía? Sólo por ser el nuevo capitán, no podía decirle eso a **él** , no sin haber perdido nunca contra ese condenado mocoso.

¿Con quién podría desquitarse?

—Si me voy de aquí será cuando me aburra —Replicó obstinado. Nijimura jamás le había pateado para sacarle, y este pelirrojo tampoco lo haría— No es como si me divirtiera, pero al menos sirve para pasar el rato —Comentó, pensando en el rostro frustrado del tan detestado rubio. Kise nunca entendería la verdadera derrota que sufrió él, pero al menos lo exteriorizaba de una manera muy distinta a la suya, y eso le llamaba un poco la atención. Aunque no fuese la misma clase de dolor, no podía dejar de observarlo, porque él tampoco se quedaba quieto ante el fracaso. La diferencia radicaba en que ese idiota se superaba.

—Confío en que cambiarás de opinión por tu cuenta. Éste no es un sitio para pasar el rato, como dices tú, pero ya lo descubrirás dentro de poco

La siguiente sonrisa prácticamente hizo que se le escapara un temblor. Diablos, ¿en qué momento una curvatura de labios tan simple se volvió así de escalofriante? Aunque claro, no pretendía hacer notar este hecho, valoraba su vida… pero, ¿cuándo comenzó a temer por su seguridad enfrente de Akashi?

—Cómo no, _capitán_ —Sonrió, deslizando la palabra con cierta repugnancia. Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a encaminarse a los vestuarios para ir a la práctica, dispuesto a demostrar que todavía no está lo suficientemente aburrido como para complacerle con su partida. Hizo un gesto de despedida en dirección al pelirrojo, y se alejó con un paso sobreactuadamente entusiasmado para fastidiarle.

Pero su falsedad no duró mucho, y el agotamiento por ver a aquel pelirrojo, el ver a Nijimura distraído en ocasiones, todo eso pudo más que él, junto con el fastidio inmenso que cargaba hacia cualquier cosa. Así que abandonó también, sin preocuparse por nadie más que él mismo, como bien se lo demostró a Kuroko aquel día que desechó sus zapatillas.

Haizaki entendió cada palabra de Akashi el día de su renuncia, al ver la mirada angustiada de Kuroko. Cómo temblaban sus labios, cómo no atinaba a hacer más que apretar los puños. De estar en su lugar, se habría golpeado para que reaccionara; no entendía más que a base de golpes… No, había dejado de entender a base de golpes, tal vez ese era uno de los problemas. Porque comprendía, joder, lo hacía… Teiko no era para pasar el rato. No cuando se llevaba parte de ti en ese suplicio del que también formó parte. Por eso era hora de dejarlo. No sabía si el básquet, pero tenía más que claro que sí el equipo. Y si volvía a jugar, que fuese en un lugar donde sí pudiese sólo pasar el rato y ya, donde no tuviese que romperse la cabeza ni el corazón por culpa de un equipo incluso más problemático que él mismo. Si había una próxima, sería donde el único problema fuese él.

* * *

Tan torpe fue el día de su ida, que olvidó vaciar el casillero. Así que ahora debía regresar, al menos a intentar rescatar algo entre la –seguramente- porquería que rodeaba al resto de sus pertenencias y ¿por qué no? Jugar un poco, o por última vez, con algún incauto cualquiera, ojalá Kise.

Al llegar se encontró con que ya no quedaba nadie en el camerino. Jodida puntualidad de Teiko, ¿por qué diablos no se permitían llegar tarde? Aunque quizá esto era más que tarde, como no estaba ni Atsushi tratando de esconder más dulces en el uniforme…

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpié mi casillero?_ , se preguntó al abrirlo, con la esperanza de hallar ropa de cambio allí. Tch, vaya fastidio… con tanto desorden no podía asegurar siquiera si había vida dentro.

Chasqueó la lengua con algo de resignación. Si limpiaba, bien podía estar llegando al final de la práctica, y por ende no alcanzar a fastidiar a Ryouta. O no llegar en absoluto, lo que se le hacía peor de alguna forma. Pero si no limpiaba, ¿llegaría a casa lleno de sudor y con la ropa sucia? Haizaki insistía en no ocupar su esfuerzo para el baloncesto, pero tampoco era un anormal que no sudaba. Y su madre era peor bestia que Nijimura a la hora de castigar, no podía arriesgarse a la posibilidad de enfadarla…

Mejor limpiaba lo justo, para encontrar -¿quién sabe?- ropa o desodorante.

Distraído, silbó un poquito para pasar el rato, preguntándose qué rayos hacía una montaña de papeles en el locker, cuando él nunca tuvo necesidad de traer papeles al entrenamiento… suspiró exasperado, y tomó todos de golpe, haciéndolos bolita y cargándolos hacia el papelero. A punto estuvo de repetir la acción con los que quedaron, pero fue entonces cuando lo vio: debajo de (¡gracias al cielo!) una camiseta no muy arrugada, asomándose algo que no había visto nunca, pero que según la tarjeta que tenía encima era suyo.

Una cajita de regalo.

Parpadeó extrañado de hallar un presente, y lo tomó con evidente curiosidad, mirándolo por todos lados, como si fuese a desparecer de la nada. Papel de regalo gris y moño azul claro, y según la tarjeta… de parte de Nijimura. A saber desde cuándo descansaba el obsequio, teniendo en cuenta que si pasaba a la práctica era más para fastidiar que entrenar, y nunca revisaba aquí.

 _Pudo entregarlo de frente, yo nunca dejo nada… nada que sirva_ , reprochó, dudando en abrirlo, porque ¿en serio era para él? Bueno, el día de su cumpleaños ni siquiera estuvo aquí, fue a un arcade toda la tarde con unos imbéciles, así que era obvia la razón de por qué no lo recibió en persona…

Finalmente, abrió el paquete, con cuidado al desarmar el lazo. Por algún motivo, hasta se esforzó por no romper el papel. Dentro, lo primero que encontró fue una nota que decía:

 _Imbécil, no respondiste mi carta. Y no estoy seguro de por qué, pero me dijeron que esto te gustaría como regalo, aunque según yo es ridículo, así que no pienses tonterías de mí._

Otra vez confundido, revisó el casillero, embriagado por la ansiedad de ver pronto el regalo y por las palabras que se había perdido. No encontró ningún sobre… pero necesitaba leerla. Era importante, como para que Nijimura lo recalcara dos veces…

Sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta el papelero y lo dio vuelta de una patada. Efectivamente, un sobre azul, tristemente arrugado, completamente distinto al resto por su torpeza, contenía aquel mensaje. Y al abrirlo se olvidó de respirar unos segundos.

 _"Imbécil, traté de decirte cien veces que me gustas. Lo sé porque marqué cien días en el calendario, así que responde antes de que me vaya. Me dijeron que sería más fácil para ti contestar de esta manera, así que intentaré ni decirlo si te veo. Pero como ya anuncié mi renuncia y no viniste, creo que al menos debes darme una oportunidad de verdad contigo. Traté todo este tiempo, pero pronto me voy a mudar, como ya te habrá contado el chismoso de Kise. Si estás dispuesto a escucharme, ven antes de que acabe noviembre a la azotea, después de la práctica. No estoy interesado en una relación a larga distancia, así sólo te quiero obligar a escucharme. Si no vienes, te arrastraré cualquier día en los pasillos, y ya sabes que no soy muy paciente. Te detesto, olvidé mencionarlo, pero al menos eso ya lo entiendes."_

Después, venía su firma, y nada más. El de orbes plateados lo maldijo, mil y un veces, porque **evidentemente** él no gustaba de Nijimura, y no tenía por qué escuchar una estúpida confesión _posiblemente_ sangrienta. Pero en serio, su ex capitán había soltado tontería y media… ¿en qué momento le soltó que le gustaba? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió seguir el consejo de algún imbécil para declararse de esta manera? Y vaya imbécil, uno que al parecer lo veía como a una colegiala avergonzada incapaz de responder de frente. Algo que no era, claro que no. Y además, ¿por qué rayos hablaría con Kise sobre él? Joder, y Haizaki creyendo que Shuuzo no era ningún egocéntrico… Esta carta casi ni se sentía como Nijimura, y a la vez sí. Pero no del Nijimura que le agradaba, joder, porque…

 _¿No que iba a arrastrarme para oír su confesión?_

Desde hacía dos semanas que Haizaki dejó el equipo, y al menos desde la semana pasada que el pelinegro no venía a Teikou, a clases. Y todavía no acababa noviembre, esta era la última semana. Así que, ¿cuándo vendría a forzarle a oír sus sentimientos? Aunque no le gustara, no era algo que quisiera perderse… sólo porque no podía imaginarlo soltando cursilerías a diestra y siniestra. Sobre todo siniestra, con la diestra directo a la mandíbula, claro que sí. Pero cursiladas a fin de cuentas, que de seguro le hacían morirse de risa allí mismo, eso o moría por lesiones múltiples.

Aunque por alguna razón… quería escucharlo.

Sólo entonces, Haizaki se dio cuenta. Se le había escapado una sonrisa. Y lo siguiente que se le escapó fue una carcajada, al ver el bendito regalo cursi de Nijimura: un adorable patito con cara malhumorada, con una bufanda arcoíris anudada al cuello. Lo que le hacía gracia, era que apretando el ala derecha el peluche pegaba una patada, con toda su mínima y tierna fuerza. Quien sea que le haya aconsejado a Shuuzo con esto tuvo razón. Un regalo como este le hacía feliz, o algo parecido. Así que, hasta que volviera a clases ese imbécil, se encargaría de esperarlo para que le arrastrara hacia su mundo cursi, junto con su afelpado reemplazo castigador.

* * *

— ¿No te enteraste? Nijimura-senpai tuvo una emergencia familiar, y se adelantó su mudanza —Soltó de golpe el bruto y chismoso de Kise, como si no fuese la primera vez que le hablaba de esto. Porque no, nunca hablaba de Nijimura con él, a menos que fuese para burlarse de algún golpe. Y en cambio ahora, cuando ya tenía limpio su antiguo casillero y se decidía a pasar a incordiar un poco, iba y le decía tamaña cosa.

Shougo, pese a todo, sintió su palidez, aunque no estaba seguro de si se notaba o no. Apretó los labios fingiendo una mueca desinteresada, y para darle el toque se encogió de hombros.

Para vengarse se desquitó con el rubio en otro uno contra uno.

Sólo él supo qué fue lo primero que hizo, tras llegar corriendo a casa. Ni alcanzó a agradecer que ni su madre ni su hermano mayor permanecieran ausentes, sólo aceleró más hasta su cuarto, cerró de un portazo y tomó aquello que ocultaba bajo la almohada: a Duckling, su mullido consuelo desde la ausencia de Shuuzo. Pero esta vez, al verlo no fue una sonrisa lo que se escapó, sino una lágrima. Maldijo mil veces a Nijimura, otras mil a su corazón iluso, que contaba con que tendría oportunidad hasta que acabase noviembre, y otras mil más a la condenada esperanza que vivía lastimándole cuando no debía hacerlo, porque él no estuvo enamorado y ahora ni sabía si lo estaba o no. Pero aun sin poder entenderlo, lloró esa noche precisamente por eso, y cada cierto tiempo apretó el ala del peluche para darse un golpe a la cara, que le hiciese comprender por qué era un idiota.

Aunque qué mal reemplazo de Nijimura era Duckling. Estos golpes dolían de una manera muy distinta.

* * *

Todavía, cada vez que empezaba a revisar la carta de aquel día, algo atravesaba su garganta. No era exactamente un nudo, sino un agolpamiento de la congestión ya mencionada. Suponía que no se le quitaría nunca, en vista de que nunca escuchó una confesión de Nijimura, ni tampoco pudo dar la suya. Ni a su ex capitán, ni a Akashi, y con suerte a él mismo. Pero creía ya no necesitarlo, no necesitar ni un desahogo ni una confesión sangrienta.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en él desde entonces. El peinado era una de ellas, sí, eso y hacerse incluso más imbécil, pero aun en medio de todo existieron cosas que se mantuvieron: la manía de chuparse el pulgar era una costumbre destacada, y ¿por qué no? Duckling, aunque a él nunca lo mostró a nadie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Sinceramente, no sé si me agrada o no haber puesto a Haizaki de esta manera. Yo sólo pensaba en Duckling y lo de Akashi, nada más, y tengo la impresión de que puse mal la secuencia antes de que se fuera del equipo... Al menos entendí que jamás debo hacer fanfics en temporada de exámenes ;w; menos cuando ni terminan_

 _¿Quedó extraño? Dejando de lado que casi se me va el tiempo para que sea tarde publicando esto, pueden dejar un comentario para saber si quedó bien o si puedo corregir algo c:_

 _Nos leemos~_


End file.
